nieve en los cerezos
by cute-neko-chan
Summary: ¿que ocurre si Haku no protege a Zabuza? ¿si no llega a tiempo? lo pierde todo...pero gana mas de lo que pudiese desear. HakuxSakura
1. Chapter 1

Cap.1: El inicio de todo

bueeeno xD aqui estoy otra vez! este fic se me ocurrio con un sueño que tuve xD es muy extraño pero soñe con esto, luego me pase todo el dia imaginando la continuacion y los detalles y al fin me decidi a escribir xD Este es un HakuxSakura, se que es una pareja extraña, pero creo que quedan bien juntos n.n Tambien debo advertir que los capitulos seran cortitos, por que tengo que escribir mi otro fic, Lagrimas Negras (Publicidad xD: Leedlo! es un AkatsukixSakura xD) y quiero que los capitulos contengan ciertas escenas y que haya suspense xD Este es mi segundo fic, asi que no sean malos/as y dejen reviews!!(porfi óuò xD)

La historia empieza en el tomo 4, cuando Haku le pide a Naruto que lo mate ;;

Personaje: blah blah

"palabras importantes"

-pensamientos-

(aclaraciones)

Haku: Mi madre era una "barrera de sangre". Y mi padre lo descubrio...y yo, al verlo, perdi la razon y, cuando quise darme cuenta...¡¡habia matado a mi padre!!

Naruto: ...

Haku: Y fue en ese momento...cuando lo comprendi.

Naruto: ...

Haku: La verdad es que ni siquiera pense... simplemente lo supe: lo que mas duele en el mundo...

Naruto: ¿Lo que mas duele?

Haku: Si...lo que mas duele es saber...que a uno no le necesita nadie.

Naruto!! -es igual...igual que yo-

Haku: ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste? Tu quieres convertirte en el mejor ninja de tu villa para que todos reconozcan tu valia. Pero si mientras tanto apareciese alguien que te aceptase de corazon...estoy seguro de que se convertiria en la persona mas importante del mundo para ti.

Naruto: -Iruka-sensei...-

Haku: El señor Zabuza sabia que yo era un "barrera de sangre" cuando me recogio. A pesar de que todos odian a los mios...me acepto e hizo que me sintiera necesario.

Zabuza: "A partir de hoy tu me perteneces. ¡Ven conmigo!"

Naruto!!

Haku: ¡¡Me senti tan feliz!! (dijo llorando)

Flashback:

Zabuza: Haku...lo siento...tengo la intencion de renegar de este pais esta misma noche. ¡Pero algun dia volvere! ¡Y entonces los pondre a todos a mis pies! Para eso no necesitamos comodidades ni ningun tipo de consuelo...lo que nos hace falta es...

Haku: Lo se señor Zabuza. No os preocupeis...yo sere vuestra arma. Podeis usarme como si fuera un objeto, hare cuanto vos me digais.

Zabuza: -je...es un buen chico.

Fin Flashback.

Haku: -Perdonadme señor...no he podido convertirme en un arma digna de vos- Naruto...por favor...

Naruto- !

Haku: Matame.

Mientras, con Kakashi:

Kakashi: (formando sellos con las manos) ¡¡conjuro ninja!! ¡¡Tecnica de los colmillos de tierra!!

Zabuza: ¡Ju ju! Nada de lo que hagas servira. Eres incapaz de adivinar donde me encuentro. Pero yo en cambio se muy bien como llegar a ti. Kakashi, has caido en mi trampa. !! ¿eh? (el suelo empieza a temblar y agrietarse) ¡Ugh! (salen los perros que ha invocado Kakashi del suelo)

Sakura!!! Que...¿Que ha sido ese ruido?

Kakashi: Aunque me priven del oido y de la vista...siempre me queda el olfato.

Zabuza: ¡¿EH?!

Kakashi: Esto te pasa por mantener los ojos cerrados en medio de la niebla...he aqui una tecnica que sirve para perseguir y atrapar al enemigo. Permiti que me hicieras sangrar con dos de tus ataques a proposito...para poder ejecutarlo...el olor de mi sangre ha impregnado tus armas. Asi que mis perritos ninja no han tenido ningun problema en encontrarte. Su olfato es el mas fino que hay. Has sido tu quien has caido en mi trampa.

Zabuza: UUuuUUuuhhh...UUuuuUUuuhhh...

Kakashi: Y ahora que la niebla ha escampado...veo que tu futuro es la muerte.

Zabuza: ¿Dices que mi futuro es la muerte? Estoy harto de tus fanfarronadas...

Kakashi: No te hagas el duro...no puedes hacer nada en tu estado. Tu muerte es segura. Zabuza...cantaste victoria demasiado pronto. Tu excesiva ambicion te ha perdido.

Zabuza: ...

Kakashi: Tu nombre, el del ninja desertor del pais de la Niebla, no tardo en llegar a nuestros oidos en la villa oculta de la Hoja.

Mataste al maestro Mizukage...pero tu golpe de estado fracaso y tuviste que huir al campo junto a varios de tus compinches. Intentas reunir dinero para lograr tu venganza mientras huyes de los cazadores de ninjas, ¿Me equivoco? Solo por esas trabajas para escoria como Gatô. (Formando sellos con las manos) ¡¡CHIDORI!!

Zabuza: -Que...¿Que es eso? Casi se puede ver su chakra...-

Kakashi: Eres demasiado peligroso...intentas acabar con Tazuna, el "heroe" de este pais. El puente que el construye es la unica esperanza para estas tierras. Tu ambicion exige demasiados sacrificios de otra gente. Y un comportamiento como el tuyo no es propio de un ninja.

Zabuza: Me da exactamente igual...yo siempre he luchado para que mis ideales se hagan realidad. ¡¡Y no voy a cambiar ahora!!

Kakashi: Te lo dire una vez mas.

Zabuza: ¿eh?

Kakashi: Rindete. Tu futuro es la muerte.

Volviendo con Haku y Naruto:

Haku: Matame, deprisa. ¿Por que dudas?

Naruto!! ¡Uh! ¡¡Ni hablar!! ¡No te entiendo! ¡¿Es tu unica razon para vivir?! ¡¿Porque si no eres fuerte ya no puedes seguir viviendo?!

Haku: ...

Naruto: Tiene que haber algo ademas de la lucha...algo por lo que merezca la pena seguir vivo...

Haku: ... El dia que te encontre en el bosque pense que eramos muy parecidos. Tu deberias entender lo que siento...siento obligarte a ensuciar tus manos.

Naruto: Es...¡¿Es que no hay otra solucion?!

Haku: ¡¡NO!! Naruto...haz realidad tu sueño.(dijo, observando como Naruto sacaba un kunai)

Naruto: Sasuke...Sasuke tambien tenia un sueño...si te hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias, habriamos podido ser amigos.

Haku: Gracias...-te haras mucho mas fuerte.-

Sakura: ¡Hey! ¡La densa niebla se esta despejando!! ¡ahi estan los dos! Parecen estar calibrando sus fuerzas...no logro distinguirles...¿cual de los dos sera Kakashi-sensei...? ¡AH! ¡¡Uno se mueve!!

Naruto: ¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

Haku: ¡ah! (detiene el brazo de Naruto)

Naruto: -¡¿Eh?!

Haku: ¡¡Lo siento Naruto!! (forma unos sellos con una sola mano, mientras con la otra sujeta a Naruto) ¡¡Todavia no puedo morir!! (desaparece)

Naruto: ¡¿EH?!

Kakashi avanza hacia Zabuza, con el Chidori. Los perros de la invocacion desaparecen. Kakashi ha dado de lleno en el pecho de...Zabuza, Haku a unos pasos atras de Zabuza, mira horrorizado la escena. Zabuza. El señor Zabuza. Alguien que fue como un padre para el. Alli. Muerto. Y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. En cuanto vio a Kakashi dejar su cuerpo en el suelo, su mundo se derrumbo. Otra vez...otra vez ese sentimiento...otra vez nadie me necesita...(cae de rodillas al suelo, al lado del cuerpo de Zabuza)

Haku: no...no...no...no...señor Zabuza...no...no...(se tumbo en el suelo abrazando el cuerpo de Zabuza y sollozando) no...no...no...no quiero...no quiero estar solo...no...otra vez no...no...

Naruto: Ka...Kakashi-sensei...¡¿por que lo hizo?! ¡no era necesario! ¡¡podria haberle dejado vivir!!

Kakashi: Naruto...

Sakura: Naruto, tranquilizate...era necesario, debes entender...era el o nosotros...no teniamos opcion...aunque...tal vez si lo hubiesemos capturado no hubiese muerto...puede que le encerraran...pero estaria vivo...

Kakashi: No, Sakura. Le hubiesen condenado a muerte igual. Su destino era morir.

Sakura:Si...pero...me sabe mal por Haku...(se acerca despacio a Haku, se arrodilla a su lado y coloca una mano en su hombro) tranquilizate...se como te sientes...

Haku: (se gira de golpe, golpeando la mano de Sakura) ¡¿QUE SABES COMO ME SIENTO?! ¡¡TU NO ENTIENDES NADA!! ¡¡¡TU NO SABES QUE ES PERDER A ALGUIEN QUE HA SIDO COMO UN PADRE PARA TI!!!

Sakura: (su rostro se ensombrecio y su mirada se lleno de tristeza) Mis padres murieron hace dos años.

Haku!! (se volvio, dandole la espalda a Sakura) Lo siento...yo...

Sakura: No...lo siento, no debi molestarte...mejor nos vamos...¿eh? ¿Quienes son esos?

Kakashi: Son Gatô y sus subordinados.

Docenas y docenas de ninjas estaban en un lado del puente, todos armados y dispuestos a atacar.

Naruto: ¡¡Tayju Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!!

Kakashi:-creo que tengo suficiente chakra como para asustar a esos- kage bunshin no jutsu estilo Kakashi.

Aparecen docenas de Narutos y Kakashis, los ninjas de Gatô huyen asustados. Todas las copias desaparecen.

Naruto: ¿se asustaron por eso? ¬¬

Kakashi: Vamos, tenemos que irnos ya. Deben estar esperando al señor Tazuna.

Naruto: ¡Si! Ya quiero regresar y...¡¡comer ramen!!

Tazuna: Si, volvamos. Yo tambien tengo hambre.

Sakura: Si, vamos.

Todos empezaron a caminar y Sakura dirigio una ultima mirada de preocupacion a Haku, quien ahora se encontraba tumbado sobre el cuerpo de Zabuza, aun sollozando. Cuando llegaron a casa de Inari empezo a nevar. Despues de cenar, Sakura fue a darse un baño. Necesitaba relajarse. No podia sacarse de la cabeza a Haku. ¿No se le ocurriria hacer ninguna tonteria verdad? En el estado en el que se encontraba no seria extraño...¿Y si le habia pillado la nieve? ¡podria coger una pulmonia! Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia, salio del baño con su pijama y se fue a dormir.

Ya era mas de media noche y no conseguia dormir, asi que decidio poner en marcha lo que habia pensado. Se cambio, cogio su abrigo y salio de la casa sin hacer ruido. Lo que no sabia era que solo una persona estaba despierta y que esa persona sabia perfectamente que iba a hacer.

Bienn!! aqui lo dejo! dije que haria suspense xD este me salio mas largo de lo que esperaba, pero es porque puse el trozo del manga y el trozo del fic junto :P En fin! reviews porfa!!! óò


	2. en la cama de Sakura

Cap. 2: en la cama de Sakura

siii! aqui llega! el esperado...capitulo 2!!!!!!!! xD

Chivizuke: gracias por el review! me alegro que te guste n.n

marlita-chan: gracias n.n yo tambien creo que es interesante, deberia haber mas fics! xD

diaru: si, me copie casi todo el capitulo, pero era para hacer la introduccion del fic xD me alegro que te guste n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era mas de media noche y no conseguia dormir, asi que decidio poner en marcha lo que habia pensado. Se cambio, cogio su abrigo y salio de la casa sin hacer ruido. Lo que no sabia era que solo una persona estaba despierta y que esa persona sabia perfectamente que iba a hacer.

En cuanto estuvo segura de que no habia nadie por las calles echo a correr hacia el puente.

Sakura:-espero encontrarle ahi- (pensaba un poco desesperada)

Sakura llego al puente.Para entonces ya habia dejado de nevar. Alli lo encontro, en la misma posicion como lo habian dejado al irse. Se acerco lentamente a el, se arrodillo a su lado y lo llamo.

Sakura: Haku...Haku...oh! esta dormido! aqui tirado puede coger frio y enfermar...deberia llevarlo a casa...pero...¿que dira Kakashi-sensei? ¿y Sasuke-kun? ¿y Naruto?...¡da igual, no puedo dejarle aqui!(cogio a Haku y lo cargo hacia casa de Inari)

Sakura abrio la puerta con problemas, ya que llevaba a Haku en brazos, hasta que sintio a alguien que cogia a Haku.

Sakura: ¿Eh? ¿Quien eres? (pregunto, ya que estaban a oscuras)

???: Soy yo, la madre de Inari (no recuerdo como se llama xD) Te vi salir y supuse que irias a buscarle. Vi como lo miraste antes en el puente, asi que imagine que harias algo asi.

Sakura: Yo...siento no haber pedido permiso...pero es que...pense que dormias y...

M. de Inari: Tranquila, puede quedarse cuanto haga falta.

Sakura: ¿E...en serio? ¡¡Gracias!! ¡¡Muchas gracias de verdad!! Es usted genial n.n

M. de Inari: Ja ja...venga, no exageres...¡esta empapado! ¿donde estaba?

Sakura: En...en el puente. Estaba cubierto de nieve, deberiamos cambiarle la ropa (al decir esto se sonrojo un poco) podria enfermarse...

M. de Inari: Tranquila, yo lo hare, creo que tengo ropa vieja del abuelo Tazuna. Tu ve a cambiarte, ponte el pijama, ya te llamare.

Sakura: Ok, muchas gracias otra vez.

A los 10 minutos.

M. de Inari: Bien Sakura, ya esta vestido...pero hay un problema...

Sakura: ¿Que ocurre? ¿No le va bien la ropa?

M. de Inari: No, la ropa le va bien, el problema es que no tenemos mas camas...asi que debera dormir con alguien...talvez deberiamos despertar a Naruto...o a tu sensei...

Sakura: no, creo que es mejor que duerman. No hay problema, dormira conmigo. (Se sonrojo aun mas cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho)

M. de Inari: (sorprendida) oh...e...esta bien o.o entonces, buenas noches Sakura.

Sakura: Gracias, igual buenas noches señora. n.n

Al dia siguiente.

Naruto: mmm...no...no mas ramen...no puedo mas...(decia entre sueños) ¿ah? (desperto y se estiro perezosamente) nee...Kakashi-sensei...Sasuke-teme...ya es de dia...Sakura-chan...(volteo hacia Sakura) Sakura-chan, Haku...ya es de dia...¿eh? ¿Haku? ¡Haku! ¡¡Sakura-chan!! ¡¡¡¡SAKURA-CHAN!!! ¡¡rapido despierta!!

Sakura: ¿huh? ¿que ocurre? ¿ya es de dia?

Naruto: ¡¡¡SAKURA-CHAN!!! ¡¡¡CUIDADO!!!

Sakura: aaagh...¿pero por que gritas Naruto? ¿cuidado con que?

Naruto: ¡¡Haku esta aqui!!

Kakashi: ¡¿QUE?!

Sasuke: (poniendose en posicion de batalla) ¡¿DONDE?!

Naruto: ¡¡EN LA CAMA DE SAKURA-CHAN!!

Los 3: O.O

Sakura: ¿eh? -.- (miro hacia su cama y, en efecto, lo vio alli, tumbado a su lado, abrazandola y ella devolviendole el abrazo) oh...sabia que reaccionarian mal, pero esto es exagerar...

Naruto: ¡¿Nani?!

Kakashi: Sakura, creo que nos debes una explicacion.

Sasuke: ¡Si! ¿Que hace nuestro enemigo en TU cama? (pregunto irritado)

Sakura: ¿Celoso Sasuke-kun?(dijo sentandose en su cama dejando a Haku suavemente, con cuidado de no despertarle)

Sasuke: ¡¡¿QUE?!! (sonrojandose)

Kakashi: Ya dejense de bromas y cuentanos Sakura.

Sakura: Pues a ver...el...es parecido a mi. No tanto como Naruto, pero un poco. Yo tambien se que es sufrir la soledad, saber que nadie te necesita...pero es peor saber que alguien te necesita y no puedes ayudarle...eso es lo que pense ayer, cuando nos fuimos del puente, dejandolo tirado...el nos necesita, es buena persona, lo unico que necesita es no estar solo...y nosotros podemos ayudarle. No se si vosotros lo hareis, pero yo si. Lo intentare con todas mis fuerzas.

Naruto: Pero...¿por que esta en tu cama?

Sakura: Ah...es que no quedaban mas camas y no quise despertaros jeje... n////n

Sasuke: ¬¬ ¿¿seguro??

Sakura: Yo no soy tan pervertida como otros que piensan mal. ¬¬ ¿eh, Sasuke?

Sasuke: -¿Sasuke?¿Donde quedo el -kun?- ¡hmp!

Naruto: -¿Sakura picando a Sasuke? ¡¡¡Se acerca el fin del mundo!!!- grruuu (sonido de barriga xD) tengo hambre...

Kakashi: Ya casi es la hora de entrenar, pero tenemos tiempo de comer algo.

Se levantan todos y van a la cocina, donde se encuentra la mama de Inari con el desayuna preparado.

M. de Inari: Oh, vaya! ahora mismo iba a despertaros! Os he preparado el desayuno. n.n

Todos se sentaron y empezaron a comer. Habia tostadas, bolas de arroz y dango (dulce japones).

M. de Inari: No es mucho, pero os he preparado la comida para el mediodia.

Kakashi: Mmm...gracias.

Sakura: Muchas gracias señora. es usted muy amable al tomarse tantas molestias. (dijo sonriendo dulcemente)

Naruto: Sakura...te ves muy linda cuando sonries asi. n.n

Sakura: (sonrojandose un poco) ¡Naruto! ¡¡No digas esas cosas que me sonrojo!!

Naruto: Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero es verdad ¿A que si Sasuke-teme?

Sasuke: hmp -en realidad si se ve linda-

Kakashi: Ya es muy tarde, tenemos que ir a entrenar.(Dijo levantandose)

Naruto: ¡¡Si!! ¡¡Entrenar dattebayo!!

Sakura: ...id vosotros delante, yo tengo que hablar con la mama de Inari un momento.

Continuara...

¿Que tal? ¿mal? ¿horrible? ¿peor? xD dejen reviews!!

¿Que le dira Sakura a la mama de Inari? (si alguien sabe su nombre que me diga xD)


	3. preguntas

LO SIENTO!!! lo siento de veras!! me tarde muchisimo!!! es que estas semanas he estado sin inspiracion T.T

CeReZiTa-Chan: jeje es que naruto...es naruto xD gracias por el review!!

mayu1051: por supuesto que lo voy a continuar!!! n.n

kagome: jaja, son unos mal pensados! xD no creo que lo deje incompleto, talvez me tarde en actualizar y ya esta xD

yakumo: me alegro que te guste n.n

marlita-chan: ok, muchas gracias por el nombre!! n.n

silvia: me alegra que te guste

kasumi hatake: se que es extraña, pero es linda n.n

rossmery: me he tardado mucho, cierto? xD es que estuve de acampada una semana!! que horror!! xD

Navigo: muy pronto no he actualizado, pero tengo excusa xD

Lunnaris: me alegra que te guste n.n y que te deje con la intriga muajaja xD (tu nick es de un libro, verdad? o.o)

Florciita-chan: bien! alguien pasa por mi profile! pense que era desierto xDxD

ALenis: jeje a mi me gusta hacer sufrir a Sasuke xD siento haber tardado tanto!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto: Sakura...te ves muy linda cuando sonries asi. n.n

Sakura: (sonrojandose un poco) ¡Naruto! ¡¡No digas esas cosas que me sonrojo!!

Naruto: Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero es verdad ¿A que si Sasuke-teme?

Sasuke: hmp -en realidad si se ve linda-

Kakashi: Ya es muy tarde, tenemos que ir a entrenar.(Dijo levantandose)

Naruto: ¡¡Si!! ¡¡Entrenar dattebayo!!

Sakura: ...id vosotros delante, yo tengo que hablar con la mama de Inari un momento.

Sasuke: hmp

Kakashi: Esta bien, no te tardes, te esperamos fuera.

Naruto: ¡¡¡Vamos Sakura-chaaan!!! ¡¡entrenaaaaaaaaaar!!! (xD)

Kakashi- no hay prisa.(golpea a Naruto y se lo lleva arrastrandole)

Sakura- jeje...

Tsunami: Y bien, ¿Que quieres decirme?

Sakura: Es sobre Haku...si se despierta...¿podrias decirle que venga al campo de los cerezos? es donde entrenamos...seguro tendra preguntas y quiero responderlas yo misma.

Tsunami: Esta bien, ve tranquila, yo se lo dire. n.n

Sakura: ¡Muchas gracias! Hasta luego.(y se fue)

Media hora despues, Haku desperto.

Haku: P...pero que?...donde estoy?

Tsunami: Oh, ya has despertado!

Haku: Q...que? quien es usted? donde estoy?

Tsunami: Eso no puedo respondertelo yo, tu angel guardian te espera en el campo de los cerezos. Vamos, ve, ella te respondera.(le dijo con una enigmatica sonrisa)

Haku, aun desorientado, salio de la casa y se dirigio a los cerezos en flor que se veian a lo lejos. En llegar al lugar se encontro con el equipo 7 entrenando. Naruto y Sasuke peleaban, Kakashi detenia algunos ataques peligrosos y Sakura solo miraba la escena. De pronto Sakura se giro y lo miro, al igual que Kakashi, ambos notaron el chakra del chico.

Haku: Q...quien es...mi...mi angel guardian?- pregunto aun adolorido por sus heridas.

Sakura: -angel guardian? debe ser cosa de Tsunami-sama...-(penso observando al chico. La otra noche no se fijo, pero las ropas le quedaban muy bien. Llevaba una camisa de botones negra de seda(no pregunten de donde la saco Tsunami xD) con un par de botones desabrochados, dejando ver su musculoso pecho (:D) y unos tejanos oscuros, todo un poco apretado, lo que resaltaba su figura)-vaya...pues es guapo...(penso sonrojandose levemente)

Kakashi: Es Sakura. Te ha tocado un buen angel guardian, muchacho.

Sakura: ¿Por que lo dice Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: Porque estoy seguro de que le vas a cuidar muy bien.(dijo sonriendole)

Haku: eehh...la señora me dijo que tu responderias a mis preguntas...

Sakura: Si...ven, vamos a otro lugar...(cogio a Haku de la mano y lo llevo a un claro rodeado de cerezos) Bien...preguntame lo que quieras. Intentare responderte.

Haku: Bien...te llamas Sakura, verdad? (ella asintio) bien...Sakura...por...porque me salvaste? (pregunto mirando al suelo)

Sakura:-me lo esperaba...- porque tu...te pareces a mi...y estas equivocado.

Haku: Que quieres decir?

Sakura- Tu te pareces a mi, o yo me parezco a ti. Yo tambien conozco la soledad, el sufrimiento...todo...y estas equivocado, por que lo que mas duele no es saber que no te necesita nadie...sino saber que te necesitan y no poder hacer nada. Te lo digo por experiencia.(su mirada se entristeció) Resulta tan frustrante ver como torturan y asesinan a tus padres y no poder hacer nada...a los cinco años...(una lagrima rodo por su mejilla)

Haku:l...lo siento...yo...yo no queria que te sintieras mal...

Sakura: (secandose la lagrima) no, tranquilo, no pasa nada. Tienes mas preguntas, supongo...

Haku: si...que...¿que hicisteis con...con el cuerpo de Zabuza-san?

Sakura: Le hicimos una tumba. ¿Quieres ir a verla?

Haku: No...mejor no...aun es muy pronto...y ahora ¿que vas a hacer conmigo? Es decir...ya no me queda nada...no tengo por que vivir...

Sakura: Voy a darte algo. Algo por lo que merece la pena vivir.

Haku: ¿Que es?

Sakura: Quiero que estes junto a mi. Quiero que seamos amigos. A Naruto tambien le caes bien, y podria presentarte a mas gente en Konoha. Alli no eres considerado un criminal, podrias vivir tranquilamente y convertirte en un anbu o, si prefieres no luchar, trabajar en cualquier otra cosa.

Haku: (la miro sorprendido) quieres que viva...por ti? pero...por que?

Sakura: ya te lo he dicho, te pareces a mi.

Haku: Pero...yo no merezco vivir...mate a mucha gente junto con Zabuza-san...

Sakura: No importa. Eso es tu pasado, ademas no lo hiciste por gusto.Todo el mundo merece vivir...no importa si es bueno o malo...los ninjas medicos no conocen esos terminos.

Haku: ninjas medicos? acaso tu eres una?

Sakura: (nego con la cabeza) no, aun no, pero espero que pronto pueda serlo. Veras, voy a contarte algo...es...es muy personal...pero no se por que pero confio en ti (dijo sonriendo) tu vivias para una persona, tu mundo giraba alrededor de él, y al verte sin él, todo se vino abajo. Cuando...cuando mis padres murieron...busque desesperadamente algo por lo que vivir...un motivo, una persona, un sentimiento...me obsesione con alguien y lo llame amor...pero solo es una obsesion, un motivo que invente para vivir...ahora ya no lo necesito, soy ninja, tengo mas motivos para vivir, amigos, casa, trabajo...y una meta. Sere ninja medico, salvare tantas vidas como pueda, no dejare que nadie muera sin cumplir su sueño o sin tener uno propio. (dijo con decision en sus ojos)

Haku: vaya...me gustaria ser tan fuerte como tu...

Sakura: je...fuerte...yo no soy nada fuerte...solo soy una llorica que no hace nada bien...todos tienen que protejerme y al final salen heridos...solo soy...una molestia...lo unico que tengo son sueños imposibles (dijo conteniendo las lagrimas)

Haku: pues a mi no me lo parecen.Ser ninja medico es consagrar tu vida a las vidas de otras personas, decidir entre la vida y la muerte de alguien, para hacer eso se debe ser muy valiente, no importa el valor que tengas en medio de una batalla, solo importa si eres capaz de seguir adelante. Un ninja no solo es fuerza y valor, tambien es inteligencia y astucia y eso es la fuerza que realmente importa.

Sakura: (lo mira sorprendida) vaya...pero dime, tienes mas preguntas?

Haku: si...cuando vayamos a Konoha...

Sakura: Asi que vienes con nosotros? bien! me alegro de que aceptaras mi propuesta n.n (dijo sonriendo)

Haku: Si...pero, donde voy a vivir?

Sakura: En mi casa, si quieres. Es una casa muy grande, y yo vivo sola. Aunque...si te resulta incomodo, supongo que podrias ir con algun chico...

Haku: me parece perfecto. (dijo sonriendole amablemente)

Sakura: Genial!! (abraza a Haku y de la fuerza se caen al suelo, Sakura encima de él) ah...l-lo si-sien-to...(tartamudeo sonrojandose)

Haku: t-tranqui-la n-no pasa na-nada...(dijo sonrojandose como ella)

Kakashi: Sakura? va todo bien?(se oyo a lo lejos)

Sakura: (levantandose de golpe) s-si Kakashi-sensei! to-todo esta bien!!

Haku: (reincorporandose) Sakura...(susurro)...arigato...

continuara!!

no me peguen!! se que me tarde demasiado!!


End file.
